El Final
by SaintWritter
Summary: Oneshot. Esta es mi interpretacion de como fue el final de FNAF, sobre como el Crying Child se embarcaba en su vendetta personal contra su asesino.


_**-Crying Child/Puppet POV-**_

-Somos almas jóvenes, condenadas a un futuro lleno de desolación y agonía. No trascendemos a ningún lado, ni al cielo, ni siquiera al infierno, pero en esta zona y a estas alturas, sentimos como si realmente estuviéramos en el mismo infierno…o al menos asi me sentía yo. Desde hace años que fui asesinado por un hombre…un hombre con una mirada sedienta de muerte y agonía. Pero a pesar de que parecía ser el fin de mi joven vida, no pude ascender a mi descanso…pero sentía una sensación que no me dejaba de surgir. En mi mente no paraba de repetirse la imagen de aquel hombre, que yo divisaba de un color purpura. Yo sabía en lo más profundo de mí que él debía pagar. Venganza o justicia, eso no me importaba, yo quería que pagara las consecuencias. En ese restaurante, conocido como Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, fue donde el empezó a trabajar. Si no podía atacarlo de manera física, debía hacerlo de manera psicológica. Hice de todo, altere a los animatronicos, le hice ver alucinaciones, mientras que lo cazaba. Sin embargo, un día dejo de venir. Sabía que el regresaría, pero esa estúpida caja de música no me dejaba salir…me atrapaba. Un día, pude ver que estaban desmantelándolos a todos, por lo que tuve que huir. Sabía que él podía regresar en algún futuro cercano, y así fue. Lo encontré cuando habían reabierto la pizzería, el asesino a otros 5 niños, engañándolos con un traje de Freddy. Ahí supe cuál era mi verdadero destino…ayudar a mis hermanos caídos, encontrar a ese hombre y asesinarlo. No podíamos permitir que siguiera asesinando a más niños inocentes. Supuse que él era el guardia nocturno, por lo que sabía cómo cazarlo. Metí a mis hermanos en los trajes de los animatronicos. Pero uno de ellos no pudo estar con nosotros, el logro trascender. En fin, solo éramos nosotros 5. Pasaron muchas noches, muchos intentos fallidos. Ellos se encariñaron con los demás niños que los observaban. Una noche, me harté y salí de mi escondite…-

Puppet: ¡Hermanos, no dejemos que ese bastardo siga con vida! ¡Debemos avanzar! -lo decía con mucha furia acumulada en su interior-

Freddy: ¿Cómo? Hemos intentado demasiado.

Puppet: Fácil…no ataquemos uno por uno. Ataquemos todos a la vez.

-Esa era la opción más sencilla, así que todos empezamos a seguirlo…la energía se le había agotado, por lo que pudimos por fin atraparlo. Por fin…años y años de sufrimiento se irían. Lo metimos a un traje, y pudimos oir sus gritos de dolor, ver su sangre salir a chorros de su cuerpo, sus ojos y dientes salir de sus cuencas oculares y boca. No duro mucho su agonía…pero, algo había salido mal. Se suponía que habíamos acabado con el-

Foxy: ¡Esto no tiene sentido! ¿¡Porque no trascendemos!?

Chica: T-Tal vez dure mucho el siguiente paso hacia el descanso…

Bonnie: ¡Pero acabamos con el asesino!

Puppet: No…no es el. No es el asesino…

Freddy: …¿acaso era otro?

Chica: Ay no…

Bonnie: …es nuestra culpa.

-Los demás se estaban culpando por este atroz acto…pero no era su culpa-

Puppet: No…es mi culpa. Estaba tan desesperado por matarlo…seguía pistas falsas, pensé erróneamente y por mis acciones…los convertí en el mismo hombre que nos mató. Tal vez…no lo encontremos nunca. Ya estoy harto de seguir buscando…estoy condenado a vivir con este dolor…y con esta culpa.

-Volví a mi escondite, ya no quería saber ni hacer nada. Pero mis hermanos querían seguir intentando. Y así, cerraron el restaurante, pero sin que yo me diese cuenta, habían sellado la pared falsa que ocultaba mi ubicación. No salí en muchos años por esto. Mis hermanos ya no me hablaban…solo quería descansar como pudiera-

 _ **-Animatronicos POV-**_

-Nos habíamos preocupado por nuestro hermano. El simplemente no quería saber nada de nosotros ni del mundo exterior, lo cual nos puso muy tristes, pero no podíamos hacer nada, ya que no lo encontrábamos. Un día, sentimos la presencia de que alguien había entrado-

Purple Guy: Por fin…mi oportunidad perfecta para robarme un traje. Si lo obtengo, me convertiría en un tremendo asesino en masa. Solo debo encontrar una de esas habitaciones…

-Era el…el asesino. Sabíamos que ahora si podíamos acabar con él. Todos nosotros despertamos, y lo perseguimos, en busca de la venganza, pero el…venia preparado-

Purple Guy: Vengan bastardos… -con un hacha en mano- los estoy esperando.

 _ **-Crying Child/Puppet POV-**_

-De repente, escuche gritos y ruidos. Eran de mis hermanos. En ese instante, trate de salir, pero había algo mal. La pared no se movía. Golpeaba la pared intentando salir. Pero no podía, hasta que me deslinde del títere y traspase la pared, empezando a buscar por todo el lugar a mis hermanos, hasta mirar los trajes de los animatronicos destrozados…esto significaba lo peor para mí, hasta mirar la pared destruida, por lo que entre en busca de mis hermanos. Los encontré, pero en forma de espíritus, estaban mirando al frente, por lo que me acerque a ver que miraban…mi alma se llenó de ira, venganza, odio y dolor al ver a ese tipo. Nuestro asesino…por lo que lentamente me acerque a el-

Crying Child: Tú fuiste…

Purple Guy: ¿¡Q-Que son ustedes!? ¡Aléjense! –Estaba totalmente asustado, tratando de ocultarse-

Crying Child: ¿Nos recuerdas?...fuimos los niños que tú asesinaste cruelmente. Y no venimos solo por venganza…no dejaremos que asesines a más niños. –Nos empezambamos a acercar a el-

Purple Guy: -El, asustado y desesperado, se metió en un traje, por lo que yo me detuve, haciendo a mis hermanos también detenerse-

Child/Freddy: ¿Qué esperamos? Está ahí.

Crying Child: Espera…el acaba de cavar su propia tumba.

Purple Guy: -empezando a reírse, creyendo que nos estaba engañando, hasta que se escuchó un sonido de resorte saliendo del traje, aplastándolo. Se podía escuchar por toda la habitación sus gritos de dolor y desesperación, cayendo al suelo, viendo como él se desangraba poco a poco-

-De repente…una luz apareció y el dolor poco a poco empezaba a desaparecer. Nuestros espíritus poco a poco se iban desvaneciendo, abandonando este mundo para finalmente trascender-

Crying Child: -antes de trascender, me acerque al asesino y le dije…- Te buscamos por tanto tiempo…y me fui convirtiendo en lo que tú eras. Ahora…te convertirás en lo que alguna vez fui por mucho tiempo –después de decirle esas palabras, me acerque a mis hermanos y juntos trascendimos-

-Solo recuerdo que después de esto, abrí mis ojos, estaba en la pizzería, pero sabía en parte que por fin había trascendido, mis hermanos portaban las máscaras de su respectivo animatronico. Estaban felices…en frente de mi había un pastel. Algo que siempre había querido…ahora podíamos celebrar un cumpleaños…juntos. Como hermanos…-

-Fin-


End file.
